


Mental Arrogance

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Tension, Dragon Hybrids, Evidence, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Future, Gen, Hybrids, I realize that the twins finally understood the revelation of their true births., Next Generation, Other, Post Mpreg, Reaction, Suspicions, Teenagers, Tension, Twins, Unresolved Tension, clarification, they markedly freaked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: Seven years later, that's what Phillips and Phineas managed to get a hidden suspicion from their father, which they equally guessed decisively at a recent comfortable adulthood.
Kudos: 1





	Mental Arrogance

Seven years ago, on September 23, while studying in Universe E. All in all, the exchange resorted to everything in a row, as in the few days when Phineas and Phillips turned 18, which they successfully waited for to discuss with their father about the evidence at their true birth that they desperately wanted. Each time, they kept the hidden request of their teacher, Mrs. Garter, which she began to suspect of the risk between the family statement. To give citizens and political courts an understanding of the mysterious investigations and implications that lurk on residential locations among their hometowns. What they easily expected in their facilitated detail. Earlier on that, when they finally turned 18 when their birthday all came over the last month in August which they decided on which was still attached at early times during their institute study.  
Fortunately, 14 hours later, at noon, Phineas was the first to prove his compromise over old Finis ’negotiations into a genuine acknowledgment of the family’s concealment of reinforcements. In which case, the older twin brother intently went into the curtain living room to eavesdrop on his father's secrets, but his younger twin brother, Phillips, left him alone on the curtain across the corridor which he inevitably remembered in his childhood with him when advising in the experience......  
When it lasted for 20 minutes at the end of the risk of secrets on the true birth of twins, but as a result, since Phillips heard inside the living room whispers and hoarse coughs from his father that vaguely speaking Phineas in his ears than then imagined Phillips at every moment.

“Oh. I already understand you well enough.” heard Phineas’ low, rather young quiet voice, he at least began to walk slowly closer to the entrance of the curtain, and suddenly spoke. “Thank you so much for your testimony at my true birth with Phillips, Dad. Anyway, I'll guess and keep your conclusions. Honestly, I promise.”

Eventually, as Phineas entered from the living room and stood over the curtain behind him. From which Phillips looked at his appearance: suddenly Phineas felt numb and sullen as his young twin pondered, he was completely pale, his skin began to whiten at some anxiety or irritability after listening to the old father's proverb, and if anything, his body began to tremble with panic and fear or something. When a confused and distressed Phillips approached him to comfort him firmly from the tension, instead he wanted to tell him what successes he had with his reaction, but unfortunately Phineas could not answer about the hearing, he would have to be silent from the inaudibility.

“Hey, bro. Why did you start to be silent for half a second? And even, couldn't talk to me at all?” He repeated whisperingly. “So, tell me: have you finally listened to your father's condition?”

When he tilted his head toward him to look at his face and eyes, he nodded in despair.

“Then, tell me about our true birth when we sometimes  
we agreed on advice in our childhood.” Phillips asked insistently.

While on the most decisive navigation when the pale Phineas began to speak at once, but he was cardinally silent at the last moment. He inevitably realized that this hint was also beginning to frighten his younger twin in his reactionary activity. Not often, he knows everything for what, because he did not want to talk to him about this disgusting allowance than he silently thought. The best spectacle, he needed to concentrate and relax from the situation, but he suspected that inside him here slips this plasma of anxiety. He took a deep breath in an instant, leaning over his dragon ears to make it comfortable for him to whisper to them in a low tone without raising his voice. When the pale Phineas meticulously whispered to Phillips in an impulsive manner, in a matter of seconds, the slender hybrid boy began to gasp softly and raised his eyebrows almost higher. And frankly pale than his older twin as immediately. When the older twin finally finished whispering in the younger twin's ear, he noticeably turned his head away from him at once, and they eventually began to tremble and desperately froze at such a high institution. Apparently, they began to frighten themselves, they leaned behind them on the wall and legibly perched down to the floor with baseboards.  
There was a disturbing silence.  
For half a minute that the twins realized what it is where they came from at birth.... They also noticed that they were simply born from their father's belly! Not from mother’s or from an egg or something...  
Ever since they came out of their minds, all two frighten eighteen-year-old boys were tilting their heads to either side, and were staring at their faces in amazement at each other, and have since turned back to the stairs near the second curtain to the dining room.  
And the advice for the teacher's request has already been completed.

“We did, in freaked out managed to get our father's pronunciations about our true birth, but as for that, we finally guessed by the way. Right, Phin?” Phillips spoke slowly.

“Yeah. Resolutely did it as I must.” Phineas muttered softly.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about them because of their awkward reaction, they will calm down from cowardice with their own hands and will relatively keep a hidden proof at their true births which they hardly guessed decisively. After cheering against the anxiety, they will soon become older with their sister possibly, in which case the twins will graduate from school and are more likely to find their own store-bought ways to trade to increase finances. As soon as the end of July or the middle of September, I will have to start working on writing a trial about the twins with their gradation of study and the death of Finis Everglot, which will upset you a little due to my melacholic efforts.


End file.
